Birds of a Feather
by Kawaii Sparkles
Summary: After being kicked out a world meeting Sealand goes home with the Baltics, where he strikes up a friendship with Latvia. Will it become something more? SeaLat with hints of PolLiet, SuFin and USUK
1. Sealand at the World Meeting

Sealand quickly ran into the entrance hall, careful not to be seen. He snuck into the stairwell and made his way to the 6th floor. Sealand made sure not to be seen as he slid into the conference room. He got to the room half an hour early so could find a place hide before the other nation's arrived. Sealand smiled, he could only sneak into World Meetings every so often when they were held by his jerk-brother England.

Sealand's eyes rested on small cupboard filled with some supplies, _perfect_. He heard voices outside and dashed into the cupboard. _Who the hell would be here so early? _

"I'm just making sure the room is ready for the meeting."

"Dude, the meeting isn't starting for 30 minutes"

"Some nation's arrive that early" The door opened and England entered the room followed by America.

"See, the hotel set's up everything before you arrive, Iggy"

England spun round, "I told you not call me that!"

"_Why not? _No ones here..."

Sealand giggled silently to himself '_Iggy'_ His brother was such a loser, no wonder America came up such a stupid nick-name.

"Yeah, no one's here, we could any anything..." America walked slowly up to England and pulled him into a kiss. Sealand jaw could've hit the floor. He was glad he in small cupboard because he was pretty sure he would have fallen over.

The conference room opened and Norway, followed by Denmark and Iceland, walked in.

"Seriously, there is _no _need for us to be this early... Oh, hey America, England." Denmark took a seat next to Norway. Iceland seemed to be only one to see England and America spring away from each other, blushing. Sealand had silent tears rolling do his face from trying not laugh.

After 20 minutes, most of the nations had arrived and only the Russian group, consisting of Russia, Ukraine, Belarus and the Baltics, had yet to arrive. Poland was glaring at the door, waiting for his precious Liet.

Finland was bouncing on seat, waiting for Estonia, while Sweden was smirking, well, as much as could with his stoic expression.

Ukraine opened the door, narrowly missing a binder thrown by Romano, aiming at Spain. Belarus walked in after Ukraine and waited to sit right next to Russia, who was inching away from her and closer to Lithuania. Seeing this Poland stood up and began shouting at Russia, then Belarus took out her knives and threatened Poland for shouting at 'her beloved brother'.

Sealand, from the cupboard seriously wondered _why _he wanted to go to these things, they were complete chaos- wait, there goes Germany, then Italy, _when will they get together? _Romano thought the same thing, so now he was shouting. Then he threw a cup of water at Spain. Now Spain was soaking, he got to the cupboard to get a towel and- found Sealand crouched down making _X_'s with his arms.

"_Englaaaaand!" _

_"_What?" Sealand rolled forward, falling out the cupboard. "Oh"

Finland stood up and lightly hit Sealand over the head, turning to Sweden "Told you we should have checked up on him" Sweden shrugged.

England stood up and dragged Sealand out the room and slammed the door.

"What the Hell, Sealand? When will _stop _trying to get into these Meetings?"

"When you bloody acknowledge me!"

"Not going to happen!"

"Then I'm going to keep on trying to get in!"

"I'll make Sweden lock you in your room!"

"JUST ACKNOWLAGE ME!"

"NO!"

The nation's inside the room looked worriedly at the door, hearing the fiasco in the hallway.

"You wouldn't lock him in his room, would you?" Sweden shrugged.

England came back into the room with Sealand still yelling at him from the hallway. The nation's stared at England as he sat down next America and began the Meeting, like nothing had happened.

* * *

_And thus my story begins :)_

_Sealand and Latvia will meet in the next chapter. I love SeaLat, it's so cute..._

_Thank you for Reading_

_* Kawaii Sparkles *_


	2. Sealand After the World Meeting

Sealand walked down the street glaring at the pavement, _why_ wouldn't jerk-England recognise him? He'd snuck all the way there, couldn't he have at least let him stay? Sealand growled and threw himself at a park bench and sulked for the next hour. The warm sun on his back and the peaceful park soon lulled Sealand to sleep.

When Sealand awoke it was about seven and he had begun to shiver in his uniform, a sailor suit, not unlike Norway's. He looked up and noticed the Baltics watching over him. "Are you okay?" Estonia asked. Sealand recognised him, he was a friend Finland's and they had eaten together once or twice. He also recognised Lithuania who had seemed very timid, but otherwise nice.

"Oh, I'm fine, I was just resting after looking round Jerk-England place" Sealand cringed at using his brother as an excuse and Estonia raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"It's a bit late for a micro like you to wandering around alone and I think Finland all ready left" Estonia turned a small nation behind him, Sealand couldn't see his face as it was dark. "Russia won't be there, he could stay at ours..."The small nation nodded and Lithuania said he was going to stay with Poland.

So Sealand found himself following the Baltics to their home.

* * *

The small nation, who Sealand still hadn't got a good look at, opened the door and shuffled inside. Lithuanian told them he was off to Poland's and Sealand found himself standing the tight hallway. Estonia beckoned him into the living room. Sealand sat down and finally got a good look at the third Baltic.

The boy was physically about 15, only a few years older than Sealand, he had dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes but they had been dulled with worry and fear of Russia. Sealand felt a pang, the boy would've looked cute but he looked like a puppy that been kicked. The _wrong _kind of cute, the _pity _kind of cute. Sealand started, he was thinking about the other nation being cute, _cute!_

The Baltic stuck out his hand "H-hi, I'm Latvia, I n-never introduced myself before. I-it's a pleasure to meet you." Sealand took Latvia's hand and introduced himself too, "Likewise" with a smile. If Sealand learned one thing from his jerk brother, it was manners... most of time.


	3. Sealand with The Baltics

Estonia placed the phone back on the cradle and returned to the living room where Sealand and Latvia were sitting awkwardly. The elder Baltic cleared his throat and the two nations snapped their heads up, eager for a distraction.

"I called Finland and he said that it was too late for him pick Sealand up, so he's going to have to stay the night... then Finland went on about 'it would be for Sealand to spend time with others' so he's coming for tea tomorrow and picking up Sealand then"

"So...we're having a sleep-over?" Estonia nodded, dubious. Sealand jumped of the couch and smiled.

"Yay, I've never had sleep-over before... well I have but it's either been with jerk-England or wile Finland's been there..." Sealand frowned for a moment, but was replaced with a smile instantly, "This is going to be so fun, will we play games?" Latvia smiled a bit at the energetic micro-nation. "S-sure we can... we don't have a x-box or anything but we board games"

Estonia looked at Latvia curiously, Latvia wasn't usually so friendly. It must be because Sealand was close to his age. Latvia stood up asked what Sealand would he wanted for dinner, Sealand thought for a moment.

"Can you make me something traditional from your country?"

Estonia was surprised again, from what he knew of Sealand from when he snuck into the World meetings was that he was loud and always fighting with England, yet here he was being quiet, polite and showing interested in Latvia's culture... well didn't that teach him to judge early.

Latvia had entered the kitchen and began preparing the meal, Sealand had followed with an interest and watched Latvia intently. Estonia wondered _why _he had such an interest in Latvian cuisine. Estonia smiled for Latvia, his cooking was wonderful and was the chef for the Baltics, despite being the youngest. Estonia watched as the feast of a meal was being brought together. Sealand stared entranced as Latvia cooked, the kitchen filling with delicious aromas.

Sealand set the table like a good guest should and soon the meal was served and placed on heaping plates. The meal was stewed pork with grey peas and various vegetables, with dark rye bread. After, they ate small selection of biscuits and fruits and Sealand found himself extremely impressed with traditional Latvian cooking, it was simple but flavourful and was 'awesome' as Prussia would put it.

Sealand sincerely that Latvia would cook for them tomorrow. Estonia found the meal enjoyable and thought that it was better than usual, maybe Latvia had put a little extra effort for Sealand. Then again Sealand had specifically asked for it, of course Latvia would put an extra effort in his cooking.

Sealand helped clear away the dishes and Latvia brought down a game of monopoly. Estonia agreed to play as Sealand had pulled an extremely cute pout. He wondered how Finland or England ever managed him. Upon opening the box Sealand squealed in delight, " Look! It's world edition, so cool, look everyone is on here- HOLY CRAP I'M ON THERE!" Sealand was ecstatic and Estonia and Latvia laughed at him. "I WILL GET ME!" Sealand glared at the other two playfully and they smiled him.

They had played for while when Estonia looked up to the clock on the wall and seeing it was quarter past eleven he decided they should go to bed and judging by the Sealand's head was drooping he wasn't going to last much longer.

Yawning, Sealand claimed wasn't tired at all and Latvia chuckled. Taking Sealand's hand the younger Baltic lead him to the spare bedroom and handed him a pair of his pyjamas, "They may be a b-bit big, but there better that nothing right?" smiled sleepily Sealand took the nightwear and closed the door, "Night Latvia." "N-night Sealand."

Stifling a yawn himself, Latvia headed to his own room and a few minuets later Estonia followed the other two and headed to bed.

* * *

Sealand woke up bright and early, so early in fact, the other two nations were still sleeping. He slipped out bed and padded down to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. The front door opened and Lithuania walked into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw Sealand. Poland, who had followed behind him, walked in the Baltics back and raised an eyebrow, seeing Sealand.

"What's England's whiny kid brother like, doing here?"

Sealand opened his mouth to argue with Poland that he was _no ones _'whiny kid brother' when Latvia walked into the kitchen, blinking sleepily.

"Oh hey Lithuania, Poland. Your probably wondering why Sealand's here, huh? Finland couldn't pick him up last night so he's coming for dinner tonight and picking Sealand up then." Latvia explained.

Happy with Latvia's statement Lithuania sat down, followed by Poland. Latvia turned to the counter and began to make for coffee for the older nations, while Sealand down his water and sat wearily across for Poland, who looked him and down.

"Sealand what do you want to eat? We have cereal, toast or I can make some eggs." "Uh, I'll have some cereal." Sealand stood up helped Latvia with his break-fast. Making a bowl of Weetabix, Sealand sat down next to Latvia and they began to eat.

"Latvia what are you doing with Sealand today?" Lithuania asked between sips. "I was thinking I could to the aquarium, what do you think?" Latvia replied, while turning Sealand to see his reaction. His eyes lit up.

"Can we go the aquarium? I love fish!"

"If your like, going to the fish place, can we like, go with you?"

Lithuania turned to Poland, eyebrows raised. "What?" The Pole asked, defensively. "fish are totally cool!" Lithuania smirked at Poland.

"So are we going to the aquarium?" Sealand asked excitedly. "I guess we are" Latvia replied.

* * *

_This was a long chapter for me. It was only 1000 words but usually mine are about 600. _ and it__ seemed to from Estonia's POV for a while... O_o_

_Anyway this was a rubbish chapter...but next will be the visit to the aquarium. Fun Times! _

_I had to research Latvian dishes, so hope it was okay... I GOT POLAND IN THERE! I love Poland... Poland's awesome!_

_Anyway, thank you for reading and please review and give some pointers on what I could do better._

_* Kawaii Sparkles *_


	4. Sealand at the Aquarium

How the nations came to exist and represent the countries, no one knows. They are 'magically' linked to their countries, so if there is trouble with the government the nation physically becomes sick and they can never die unless the country falls. Nations also had the ability to travel faster than possible, also being able to cross water. They can reach a country half way round the world in a few hours. To further confuse them, some nation _couldn't_ use the ability. Liechtenstein couldn't, Wy couldn't, Latvia couldn't and neither could Sealand.

"According to Norway, it's because their too small-" a glance to Sealand, "or not really a nation"

This is how Sealand, Poland and the Baltics had all piled into Lithuania 's car and were having to drive a hour to America, to the aquarium. Lithuania was driving and Estonia was shotgun, while Sealand Poland and Latvia were all squashed in the back. Lithuania was trying to explain Latvia and Sealand predicament but Poland wasn't getting it.

Sealand looked past Latvia, out the window. They were in France and soon had to pass the Atlantic to America.

They arrived at the airport and boarded the jet. There were jets in every country, privately for all the nations. The flight took about thirty-five minuets and they landed at ten to twelve. Piling into another car they took an additional fifteen minuets to reach the aquarium. Sealand began to get excited at the prospect of going out with potential friends that he annoyed the hell out of all the nations, probably losing a few who were considering being friends (poor Sealand). Poland, being sat next to the hyperactive micro-nation and being bumped every time Sealand bounced on the seat, decided that he _definatly _disliked the boy.

Estonia wondered what happened to the polite boy last night and found his character now more like his pre-conceptions of Sealand. He was getting irritated.

The group arrived and parked up, heading to the ticket office. Lithuania was glad that large groups got discounts because he found himself paying.

* * *

They walked into a glass tunnel that was winding through the centre of a huge tank, fish swimming above, below and along side them. Poland squealed and dragged Lithuania to look at shoal of brightly coloured fish. "Look Liet, they're like, sparkly!" Lithuania murmured in agreement, slightly mesmerised by the fish's brightly flashing scales.

"Latvia, what fish do you like?" Latvia looked to Sealand who was awash in a blue glow, courtesy of the florescent lighting and the water. "The Angelfish look nice." "Oooh, they look like they're glowing!"

The group continued down the tunnel, looking at all the different fish, Estonia Google-ing the official names and informing the others, and when a large shark swam right under their feet they gasped accordingly. Poland even found it as a good enough excuse to latch himself onto Lithuania's arm, stating 'It's like, scary' not that Lithuania minded.

After the tunnel they entered a room filled with open tanks filled with starfish, crabs, sea urchins and others that you were allowed to hold with a handler present. Sealand held each creature at least once.

"These starfish are so much cuter than the ones I've got a home." "Starfish are cute?" "Of course they are, see?" To prove his point Sealand stuck the starfish he was currently holding in Latvia's face. The older nation began to laugh, causing Estonia to nearly drop his phone in the tank. Latvia hardly ever laughed, at least not since Russia... maybe Sealand would be good for Latvia, that was probably why Finland left him for the night...

"GYAH! IT TOTALLY BIT MY FINGER!" Poland shrieked, sending a crab flying, while Lithuania tried (and failed) not to laugh at the blonde currently waving his hand in the air. The handler glared at Poland for dropping the crab.

After Poland, the group hurriedly moved in to the next room, filled with small fresh-water fish. Sealand immediately ran up to a tank filled with guppies, pressing his face up against the glass, "They're so pretty, I wish I had guppies at my house..." Latvia walked over to the tank and began to point out the different fish. "That is... a blue glass guppy. And that is a red mosaic guppy."

"Liet! Look at these thingies, they're so totally adorable!"

* * *

After walking through a few more rooms Estonia suggested lunch and the group attempted to locate the cafeteria.

"Look at the thingie, see! Follow that whats-a-ma-call-it and go through the thingie-ma-bob and like, it should be... what are we looking for again?"

.

.

.

"Poland, give me the map."

.

.

.

"Umm...here you go, Estonia"

.

.

.

* * *

After 20 minuets they found;

...Poland... is idiot.

...Lithuania tries to read maps upside down.

...The only map Estonia is good with is Google maps (not suitable for aquariums).

Surprisingly Latvia is very good with maps.

And finally... a cafeteria.

* * *

_Sorry this is so late, it's short too :(_

_Thank you for reading anyway :)_

_* Kawaii Sparkles *_

_**UPDATE: **(12th July 2014) I will be leaving to go to France on the 17th and have will no internet access, but I will still write then type up and submit when I get back home. So everything will be updated at once!_


End file.
